


The Auction

by Grizumirri



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto buys baby Haru at an auction and we'll get to see if their relationship blooms like a beautiful flower or be like  Noiz's second bad ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle with dialogues...  
> Let me know if something's bothering you c:

"It's dark. I'm scared. What is going on?" The not so dreadful thoughts came to the young boy's head. He was tied up tightly from his wrists and ankles, his hands were behind his back. The poor little boy had his pretty eyes blindfolded, but his mouth remained untouched. Yet. Where he was sitting is cold, cold as metal.

" _And now let us begin, our annual auction where everything goes as long as it's not broken."_ His head shot straight to the source of the sound. He wasn't alone.

"A-auction?! Wait, where am I?" His meek little voice echoed lightly around the vast room as well as his sniffles. The boy's breathing became erratic as he shook his head violently, hoping that it would loosen up the knot behind his head.

Someone rattled the cage he was in and the boy froze. "Stop that, and be quiet!" His voice was grumpy and he sounded creepy, too. He sighed once his heavy footsteps blended with the awe in the audience. Yes, he had heard all the whispering people.

Minutes passed, later hours as he was still sitting on his numb legs. Every once in a while he'd try to massage them while the man was talking at a high velocity, but this time he took it easy " _Going once, going twice…_ _ **SOLD**_   _to the red haired woman in the back.. And now—"_  He could hear the distant drum roll as his cage was rolled to the front where the bright spotlights shone upon him. "—  _for our extra special prize. Let me present, last but not least: a young lad, appearing to be a early teen with a smoooth porcelain skin! We found him this evening on the streets, and assure you that he … well, you can imagine it with your dirty minds. So… we will be starting off with 1 million dollars!"_ The boy's blindfold was removed, his surroundings now bare and unknown to the bright blue eyes. 'agh, it's bright' he was blinded by the brightness and lowered his head blinking a few times, baring his perfect teeth a little. But someone grabbed his navy hair with a harsh grip and forced him to face the audience. He gasped at the creepy sight 'they all have masks on'. Well, bird-like masks on, they were covered in raven feathers and revealed only the lower part of their face.

The audience awe'd by his cuteness and some gasped, others would lick their lips like wild animals, men  _and_  women, but he missed those olive green eyes that practically screamed with dominance. The owner of the pair was lounging lazily in the back with his bodyguard beside him. He was leaning to his palm, which was propped on the arm of the seat. The boy's eyes became teary as he thought that how would they be like that, how could anyone sell a person on an auction.

'O-one million?! There is no way—' his thoughts were cut off when the auctioneer shouted, " _We have a one million from the front, do I hear 1,5?"_

'no' He could see some people whisper to each other, on the side were some talking to their phones, covering their mouths. The boy saw every tiny bit of emotion that the people showed him, from disappointment to amusement. " _YES! 1,5 mill—"_ he got cut off when someone offered three million. " _Who is the generous person, who offered for our little cutie pie?"_ the tall auctioneer had his right hand above his eyes, blocking the excess light out of his way. " _Ah, yes, there."_ he waved at… her?

—

It felt like he had spent the whole night or day in this damned place, but actually it was thirty minutes. Given by how the auctioneer would shout " _come on people, thirty minutes and all we have is 50 million."_

Yes, 50 million dollars has been spent on this little scared puppy, unless someone decided to bid higher.

An old and extremely sweaty man raises his hands and shouts "55!" He sits back and enjoys the petrified face that the little boy showed. The sweaty pig hoped no one would bid higher so that he could have the boy to himself. To play with his fragile little body, suck and lick places the younger didn't know of.

Poor boy's heart sank, tears ready to drop when the man shouted " _Wow, alright. 55 million dollars. Going once… going twice… S—"_

" _100 million!"_ A rather high pitched voice resonated to navy boy's ears, he looked up to see a skinny man standing up, he was correcting his glasses. He looked to be too young for this kind of thing. The tied up boy's gaze shifted from the old geezer to the auctioneer, and later on the highest bidder, who he kinda hoped to be his savior. He wasn't that bad looking, meaning he didn't look scary. He was just a skinny guy who went puberty a little too late. The little boy didn't know how to feel about this.

" _100 million dollars?! Wow, that is insane. Are there any higher bidders?"_  The man looked at the audience, everyone dead in the eyes, but they would turn their heads sighing and clicking their tongues.

" _Going once…"_

The auctioneer and the old man had a staring competition. The already sweaty man was drenched now in his exceeding perspiration, but still didn't give in to the likes of the death glare.

" _Going twice…"_

The boy stared at the audience dumbfounded, and at the twig who offered a shitton of money. He looks to be a regular guy, like a neighbour or something. This whole scene was just bizarre to him, he was too confused to think because of the dude, the bidding, and why he was there.

" _SOLD TO THE… man on a bright blue suit…"_  some of the people stood up and walked away, few of them took a second glance at the boy and shook their heads. The mysterious man in the back smiled, stood up and walked out with the rest of the bidders.

" _Well, what are you waiting for? Come get your prize!"_ the auctioneer shook his head while pointing out his palm at the little boy. The auctioneer and the winner shook hands and the bodyguard behind the boy opened the cage. The twig held onto him as he handed a cheque to the still stunned auctioneer.

The eyesore held out his hand to the shaken boy and offered him his jacket while leading them outside. The boy refused by waving his head as his hands were still tied, but his legs were free to go. He didn't say anything.

Outside the twig pulled his hand back which was on the boy's waist "I'm sorry, but the sake of our identity I must seal your eyes," said the twig, holding a piece of cloth on his slender hands.

The boy didn't know what was going on, he had seen the buyers face, so why would he need to be blindfolded again. He didn't want to argue so he sighed and did what was requested, "I understand," he said and closed his eyes.

The creepy fashonista cast his eyes down in a regretful way before stepping behind the half naked boy. The boy stayed still, fighting won't get him anywhere and he knew that the twig had an impressive amount of cover backing him up. Or maybe he just felt bad for him.

The boy breathed nervously when he felt the cold fabric touch his eyes, he held his hands together. The guilty fashionista tied a tight knot behind his head and asked "is this alright?"

The boy's heart pounding, hands shaking and sweating he only nodded, wondering in his mind that why was he being so considerate of him?

A man on his thirties emerged from his vehicle, straightening his suit and offered the man a thick brown manila envelope. He breathed out a laugh "here, your payment. You did a good job." The little boy stepped a bit further away from the man, because of his authoritative yet smooth tone of voice. He raked his fingers through his brown hair and went to fetch the boy, who he helped later inside his car, first whispering into his ear, "you'll be in good hands. I'm here with you now." He nuzzled his face to the small and pearly white neck and inhaled his scent. Well, maybe a few licks wouldn't hurt. "No, I must wait." Anyway soon his scent would be all over him, not leaving any trace of his past on him. So what's the hurry?

He placed his palms onto the boy's shoulders and lightly pushed him forward "watch your head." One palm now on his head and the other remained in it's place, where it now belongs to. The boy stayed quiet and bent down as he was ordered and slipped inside the vehicle, it smelled like leather and a little bit like ocean just like the man he was with now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Free! or any of its characters, but I do own the plot c:  
> I kinda like this chapter.
> 
> So yesterday I got a comment from a guest saying that they don't understand why Haru couldn't understand his position when he's in his early teens and why didn't he protest more.  
> Now I didn't think that much of the plot when I started writing, I usually write what I feel like, and that's a huge con.. I think.  
> Anyway I just want to say that I'm doing my best and I'll make it make sense :D

The chauffeur started the luxurious vehicle. The engine roared and the car started to move. A man with slightly muscular body and reddish hair, who had a bright purple suit on, was behind the wheel, taking every once in a while glances at his boss from the rear mirror.

"S-sir?" The boy asked quietly, he was still blindfolded. Listening to the car's engine hum somehow made him less nervous.

"Yes, babydoll," the man answered, his voice full of affection. He started to massage the boy's neck, which the boy found a bit disturbing and soon wiggled under his touch.

"Why?"

The boy was truly confused of his situation and wanted to find out more about his social status and the buyer. "W-why did you pick me? Moreover why was I for sale, I still have parents and we have a dog." The boy turned his head where his owner was, but only saw black because of the cloth on his eyes.

The male lifted the fragile body to his lap and started to play with the younger male's hair with his fingers. "You are perfect for me, that's it." No more words were needed for him. The boy was perfect for him and that's enough of a reason for him to buy him. "I will train you well, feed you well, use you well. If you oppose me you will regret it with all your heart" the possessive statement shocked the boy a little, but got over it as fast as it came.

"I will take your blindfold off and you will behave, understand?"

He felt the man take his blindfold off, first starting with his tied hands. The older male then started untying the tight knot that the twig had done. You can see that the twig had gone to a boy scout.

Off came the cloth and the first thing the boy saw was the male's olive green eyes which were a bit droopy, enhancing his nice guy look. His light brown hair was stylishly slicked back with only little hair gel to keep it real. He wasn't sure if he had his own scent or if it was his cologne which smelt very rich and manly and beachy, almost like bitchy. The boy snickered in his mind a little.

"Such beautiful face, and those eyes," Makoto breathed out longingly staring at them for a while, "and those eyes that reflect the whole ocean within them, perfection, Haru. Ahh, yes, your name from now on is Haru. My Haru." He moaned as he saw Haru's everything, taking note of every little detail the newly named boy's little face had— His shiny big blue eyes fitted perfectly with his jaw and cheeks, his jet black hair that has partially side swept bangs. He did not see  _everything_  everything, just his face and a little of his creamy white chest, hell everything was creamy white on this little boy and the hungry man loved every bit of it.

"Um… sir—"

"My sweet child, call me Makoto."

"... Makoto." Haru flinched when Makoto slid his cold fingers from his face to his open chest, touching and feeling every area visible to the old man. Haru pushed the hand away and looked down mortified when he saw Makoto's angry expression.

Makoto took forcefully of his hand which he had slapped with and shook it violently "Don't touch me like that without my permission! Do you understand?!"

The boy sobbed, leaving small tears trailing down his puffed cheeks and nodded. Poor little things was shaking like a leaf on the male's lap.

"You need to always look at me when I am talking to you, seeing as I  _am_  your new owner." Makoto took Haru's chin and pulled it so that Haru was facing him again.

"Haru-chan, you are just too cute. I want to eat you up." Makoto shivered with delight and inched closer to Haru's face. He moaned softly to Haru's ear and stuck his tongue ever so softly inside, licking the interior and moaning a little more. His hand was groping Haru's small chest which slowly started to slide down town to lazy town. Something in Makoto's pants said other than lazy town, though.

Haru twitched and moaned to his owner's touches, and embarrassed took an accidental glance at the driver, they locked eye-contact for a second through the mirror before the flushed driver turned his focus back on the road. The driver cleared his throat and gripped tighter onto the steering wheel. He could feel his arousal grow more and more as the boy kept moaning and groaning.

"Haru-chan, don't ignore me, let the driver do his job" Makoto whispered to Haru's ear in a childish manner. His cold fingers slid past the elastic of Haru's boxers, which weren't that tight on him, because of Haru's small figure. They were quite loose fitting to him, maybe they would suit better for Makoto.

Haru's legs slightly opened, his one hand holding onto Makoto's shoulder to prevent him from falling off his lap. Haru wasn't sure if he wanted him to keep on going, but it kinda felt good so he didn't give any signs of protest, for now.

But good things have to come to an end. The car had come to a stop and the driver was now turned towards the two "s-sir, we have arrived to our house." He waited in his seat for further instructors, but was dismissed by Makoto's waving hand as his mouth was busy licking a delicious meal that was the boy.

"But sir—"

"Leave us. Now."

Makoto's voice was stern when he spat the words, but his actions remained gentle and soft towards the boy. He placed Haru on the leather seat and loomed over the bright red boy in between his legs. The boy had shivered as he was placed on the cold seat, because the jacket that the twig had given him was thrown out of the window before Makoto had started his crusade on the boy.

Makoto pinned Haru's hands above his head and attacked his neck and abdomen while his other hand massaged the boy's bum. Haru moaned like a Japanese adult video star and was thrashing at the forceful contact, but shrieked when the car door opened where a man few centimeters shorter than Makoto was standing hands crossed. He had blue hair and red framed glasses, which he pushed up from the sides with his thumb and index finger. Like the rest of the team, he also had a suit on.

"Boss, would you please get out of the damned car?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do i really need to fill this out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've ruined the story a little.
> 
> See, the auctioneer just assumed Haru's age. He didn't actually know how old he was, but Haru's a quite tall boy for an eight year old.  
> May contain some typos as well  
> 

The frightened boy scurried to the opposite corner of the vehicle, away from the intimidating looking man. Makoto’s head dropped and he sighed, he stayed still in the same position he was in when he pinned the boy down.

“Come here, little boy, let uncle take better care of you. I’ll make you some hot chocolate, that sound good?” The scary looking man’s face turned soft, at least he tried. He leaned down and pushed Makoto away, and extended his hands to Haru.

“Come on, don’t be scared.” He smiled when Haru jumped to his arms, holding onto him tightly. He knew he had to get the boy to the warm house as soon as possible, because the boy was half naked and was only wearing underwear a size too big for him.

Rei offered him his jacket. Haru declined but Rei forced him to wear it. He took Haru up and carried him inside.

Haru looked back and saw Makoto get out of the vehicle, he was in for a surprise when Makoto wasn’t his coo coo self, in fact, he was smiling at them. Makoto blew him a kiss and turned to the red haired man. Makoto nodded his head to the driver and he bowed immediately and got into the car. Haru’s gaze was fixated on the car that began to move inside a huge garage that was part of the huge mansion. As they gained some distance from the man, Haru faced forward.

* * *

 

“What’s your name little boy? And how old are you?” The blue haired man asked amazed as he placed the boy on a tall chair. A young boy like him should be at home with his family or outside playing with other kids.

“I’m six” Haru answered quietly, his voice barely audible.

Rei nodded understanding and started making some hot chocolate for the both of them. The boy lowered his head and started to play with the hem of his boxers, “Mako… Makoto calls me Haru” Haru answered quietly.

“I-I see, ehm. What was your… um, previous name, if I may ask?” He turned around blushing at how cute the little one was, he could see why his boss took sudden interest in him.

Makoto was supposed to buy an extremely rare vase circa 1800-century, but he ended up buying something much more valuable than that. When Haru gave no response, he decided to tend the scalding drinks. He poured the delicious dark drink, with whipped cream on top of it, for both of them. Rei sat down next to him. “Well, Haru suits you well. My name is Ryuugazaki Rei, but please call me Rei.”

Rei noticed Haru to be not so talkative, but it didn't bother him with it, he’d wait for him to come out of his shell, even if it took him an eternity, but not too long of that said eternity, because he had other important things to manage at this household.

Haru avoided eye-contact, said nothing and took a small sip of the drink offered to him. The house he was located was huge, tall warm caramel walls made him feel welcomed, with dark brown, heavy drapes on the windows. They were not completely denying the outside light inside, only a little.

“I don’t— I don’t like..” Haru trailed off, his shyness overpowering him. He took another sip of his hot coco.

Rei chugged it all down and tilted his head slightly to the left, he was confused as to why was the boy being so shy, must have been the nerves. “Don’t be shy. You have to express your feelings, if you don’t like something you should say it otherwise your voice will never be heard” Rei gave words of encouragement to Haru, who still avoided eye-contact, but nodded. as a response.

He went over to Haru and rubbed his back smiling warmly at him. “I don’t want to ask you how or why you got here, because it clearly isn’t my business, but I can still help you get accustomed to this new environment that you’ll be living in for what I assume would be a long time. Makoto would take good care of you, I know he will.”

Rei could feel Haru shake under his touch. What Haru heard made him feel less nervous somehow, but couldn’t stop shaking. Suddenly, the kitchen door was kicked open and a short, blond male barged in.

“REEEEIIII-CHAAANNN!” He shouted, elation in his tone, “Oh, who’s this? He looks cute!” The hyped up male ran straight to shaken up Haru. He fiddled with his hair, his hands and grabbed his face by his cheeks and tilted Haru’s head left and right “he looks perfect. Where did you find him?”

“Nagisa, stop that, you’ll scare him even more. Oh—” Rei raised both of his hands and waved them up and down to calm down the two. Haru grabbed onto Rei’s suit and buried his face to his abdomen, Haru’s back was turned to amused Nagisa.

Rei patted Haru’s head, his hair was so soft that he smiled a little. “Makoto uh… bought him from some kind of an auction. Weren't you supposed to be with boss?”

“Nah, Rin-Rin’s with him now. They’re in the backyard talking or some shit, but I like this one. This cute mothafucka.” He made a dismissing expression with his hand, and poked Haru on the back. He laughed when the small figure twitched.

“Nagisa! No cursing around kids, you can’t do that freely anymore. Remember that.” Rei scolded Nagisa and pushed his glasses up with his thumb and little finger with a serious face. He looked down to see that the little boy was still clinging onto him like a baby monkey and smiled once more.

“Meh, whatever. I’m gonna go change. Later yo!”

_[Exit Nagisa]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have some typos.

“Come on, you’re taking a nice warm bath, and then you are gonna wear something nice and warm, okay?” Rei said softly, bopping Haru’s nose. He had some kind of an idea in how to take care of children, however he had some learning to do with being gentle with them.

“A bath?” Haru asked, giggling, and finally letting go of Rei. A bath sounded really good, just because he never had been in one and it had certain amount of interest invested in him. Would the bath be in a shape of a monster? A crocodile? Or would it be a huge slide, and it would have a pool in the end of it? He felt excited.

As he was carried upstairs, Haru finally smiled. "And here I thought you'd never smile. You look cute," Rei said, he was grinning like an idiot, just because it was kind of a special moment for him and possibly for Haru, too. Rei would be the first one to have a genuine and truthful bond with Haru, though that would bring problems in the Makoto aisle. After all it was Makoto’s fault that he didn’t immediately start communicating with this child properly.

They walked through corridor to corridor, this mansion was huge, and Haru didn’t bother hiding his surprise one bit. “Why is this house so big? Are you lost or something?” Haru asked, he had to since he was getting worried. A child’s imagination would always run wild, he’d sure have lots of fun time exploring the whole mansion once he’d get some _free_ time.

They walked past a busy Makoto and Rin, Makoto was in a middle of a phone call and Rin was walking behind him, eyeing the contents of a thick file case that he was holding. They had no time to talk, so instead he gave a small peck to Haru’s cheek and winked at him. “Bring him later to my room,” was all he mouthed to the also stunned Rei. Rin was devastated, and boy did it show from his face. Pure shock.

Haru lightly touched the area where Makoto had kissed him as he was still bouncing in Rei’s motherly embrace, he watched as Makoto and his subordinate walk away, Rin looking back at Haru before completely disappearing into a room after his boss.

“Here we are.” Rei placed Haru on the ground and started drawing the bath immediately. Haru’s sparkly eyes stared at the faucet, where the water started pouring to the biggest sink he had ever seen. It looked enticing to him. Water was always beautiful to him, he lived near a pond where he’d spend most of his time, he only came home to eat and sleep. Water was his best friend, with its waves, it always answered to his puzzled questions.

“That sink is huge, why do you have this?” Haru pointed at the curve of the porcelain tub first, and then rubbed his finger on it. He could get used to this unknown thing, hell he’d dive in just to see if he found penguins or dolphins in it. Now he was looking forward to take that bath.

Rei gave him a confusing look before laughing, earning a scowl from Haru, still, he wanted to know why he thought that this bathtub was a sink to him. With the current circumstances, it could be possible for him to actually not know what the hell this thing was to him. “It’s a bathtub, people relax in it, take their time off this world and forget everything for a while. This would be good for you. It’s ready soon, though you’ll have to wait for a couple more minutes. Now, what should we do to that hideous underwear you’re wearing right now?”

Rei and Haru both eyed Haru’s underwear, Rei cringed at how ugly and ragged it was, it was not beautiful at all and had to disposed of immediately. “Get in.” He commanded, “leave your clothes on the floor.”

Once Haru got undressed, Rei guided him to enter the warm tub, and he took the dirty cloth and threw it to the trash can, finally the horrid piece of cloth is out of sight, and out of mind. He washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves.

“Do you like it? I’m gonna wash your back now.”

Haru splashed the water, some of it got to Rei, but he didn’t mind at all since he was just a kid. He understood his situation. He began to pour little amount of soap to a green body sponge and started to wash the boy’s smooth back.

“Why am I here? Where is mommy?” Haru asked, not with a sad face, but with a smile filled with content. He didn’t miss her family, he just wanted to strike up some kind of a conversation rather than dwell on the silence, with the splash of the water.

Thank God Haru’s back was facing at Rei otherwise he’d see the saddened man’s face, and know what truly happened to him, why he is here.

Rei didn’t answer, and Haru dared not to ask anything.

After the relaxing bath, a pampered Haru got dressed up by Rei, got little snacks during bath by Rei and mostly got some ocean scented body water sprayed on him, requested by Rei himself. Anyway, it was all refreshing, almost an hour spent on him, but he was not gonna get spoiled easily, because he was here for a reason.

“Okay kid, once your hair is dry I want you to come find me and I’ll put you to sleep. You’re gonna have a good training time with Makoto tomorrow, I think. For now you have a multipass to everything in here, though I recommend not snooping on any drawers, but getting to know the staff would be nice.” Rei pushed his fogged glasses up and continued to dry Haru’s hair. Haru laughs at Rei’s fogged glasses, and Rei scowls, rubbing his head harder.

“You’re free to go.” Rei pushed him lightly on the back, and watched as Haru’s little form disappeared through the door. There was nothing in his size, obviously, so he had to settle with Makoto’s navy blue “orca’s rock!” shirt that matched his hair colour.

First thing that Haru noticed was that it was dark outside, and the mansion had its lights open, they were dim and set the perfect mood for some treasure hunting. He walked down the vast halls and corridors until he found himself in the kitchen, deciding not to enter it as he had seen it, he decided to head right, where the entrance of the whole mansion was. He had reached out for the big handle, but was stopped by a humming Nagisa.

“Whatcha doin’ little fella, trying to run away?” Nagisa’s hands were hidden behind him. He creeped closer to the young boy and knelt down so that they were eye to eye.

“I-I was just—” Haru peeped, pointing at the door, but got cut when Nagisa laughed.

“I’m just fucking with you kid. Hey, wanna have some cake? We have shitloads packed in our humongous fridge, and, well, since we have a child in this house it’d be proper to shower you with cakes. I think we have some ice cream left from yesterday.” Nagisa said, expressing his talk with his hands, and then lifting his left hand to his chin, the other one wrapped around his torso. “We have a deal?” He handed out his hand to Haru, waiting his offer to be accepted.

Haru beamed and nodded, and held onto Nagisa’s hand. He had seen cakes only outside from some pastry shops, he had dreamed of the day when he finally got to taste them, this was not in his collection of scenarios, but it’ll do. They walked to the kitchen, Nagisa lead Haru straight to the fridge. He opened the door made of glass and a special set of excitement lit up in Haru, the freaking fridge truly was humongous and it was full of cake, just like Nagisa had mentioned earlier.

“Go on, dig in ya cutie” Nagisa laughed his butt off when he saw how the younger one was so excited.

Haru took no time on selecting five different cake’s, though he only wanted small pieces of them. “I want this and this and this, no, this one instead, this and…” Haru walked from shelf to shelf before deciding to take a strawberry-vanilla cake.

“You sure went crazy, kiddo. So, that’s a banana, chocolate, mint, that strawberry-vanilla shit and… what the fuck is that? Berries or some shit?” Nagisa took the sweets of the shelves, cringing once he got to that unknown berry cake, and gave some to Haru, and set them on the kitchen counter, where they both started feasting upon their “midnight snack”

“Shouldn’t we cut this thing first?” Haru stared at Nagisa, who had already started inhaling his portion.

He smiled, the inside of his mouth exposed, he had frosting around his mouth and it did not look that flattering on him. “Nahh dude, eat up. This shit is gooood” Nagisa moaned and left that half-eaten cake alone, his next prey: the chocolate.

Haru quickly dug his spoon into the brown cake, which was almost hidden behind Nagisa’s protective arms, it looked delicious out of all of the other ones, so he wanted to try it first. And boy did he try it. He felt like he was walking on clouds, birds were singing to him, the sound of waterfalls surrounding him, the smell of clean, fresh air enveloped him, and he could almost hear his mother’s voice. Yes, it was that good.

“Yo yo yo, we need to get this shit back, I hear someone coming!” Nagisa’s frantic whisper pulled him back to reality, he watched as the blonde took a handful of the cakes and with almost comical speed, returned them back to the fridge. “Hey, gimme a hand. Don’t just sit and stare, you little shit or I'mma whoop your ass so hard you’re not gonna be nice and tight for Mako-chan!”

His stern whisper forced him to move, he took the rest of the cakes and handed them to the alert Nagisa.

_“Nigasa, you little shit, are you raiding the fridge again?!?”_

A low voice resonated from upstairs, descending. Nagisa lifted Haru to the tall chair he was in previously this afternoon, and told him not to move. His goal was to create a scene where he’d be happily chatting with the newcomer and when his co-worker would walk in, he’d see them and everything would be rainbows and shit. Well, sorta.

Sosuke, the co-worker walked in. Nagisa smiled at him, “Sosukeee~ what’s up man?” he was sitting next to Haru, who was staring at the intimidating tall man with a frozen posture, it looked like he wasn’t breathing. Sosuke eyed at Nagisa’s goofy face and at Haru, though when he set his eyes at Haru his face showed disgust. He headed straight to the fridge.

“Give the kid a break.” Nagisa commented on his nasty face.

Haru and Nagisa both saw that Sosuke was going to the fridge. Haru was sweating nervously, he saw that and made a v-sign at him. There were two options: one, stay and try to explain the “headmaster” what’s the sitsh, but fuck no he ain’t doing that. He aborted the first choice immediately in his mind. The second one had to executed right now. “Fuck! Run, little one. Hide yo’self. GO!”

Nagisa bolted out of the room with Haru in tow. “Fuckshitfuckshitfuck!” he cursed as he was running upstairs, he looked behind to check if the little bastard was with him. “Damn son, you can run.”

 _“Fuck you man!”_ Sosuke’s voice echoed from downstairs to the two fleeting criminals.

They found refuge in Rei’s office. Rei almost fell from his chair when Nagisa busted in like he’d usually do it when he and Rei would go collect some money from the one’s who were indebted to them personally. Nagisa ran straight under Rei’s desk, leaving Haru to close the door quietly.

“What in the world did you two do? What did you do, Nagisa?” Rei stood up once Nagisa had set a camp under his desk. Rei had a hunch on what he had done, and it would not look good on him or that little boy.

As Nagisa was about to open his mouth to explain, Rei took Haru to his arms and walked out of his office. Haru was to put to bed as soon as possible, otherwise Sosuke would skin all of them.

“I’m taking you to bed, I want you to actually live a bit longer. Me and that little troublemaker will take care of that scary boogeyman.” Rei comforted him, he was speed walking to Makoto’s bedroom, in there Haru would be safest. Though the idea sounded a little bit off, he had no choice.

They entered Makoto’s lair and Rei set Haru down. “Boss, have a good night, you too, Haru. I will see you two tomorrow.” He made a deep bow before vanishing from their sight in an instant.

And with that, Haru turned to look at a smirking Makoto who was lying on the king sized bed. He patted the mattress.

_“Aaaahhh! No! No!”_

Nagisa’s voice reverberated from the corridor to the quiet bedroom. Haru looked at Makoto with worry, if his new friend was going to be okay.

“He’ll be fine, so come over here, beside me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll proofread and correct any typos if you/I see any

First day in the new crib was disastrous, but still fun. It could have gone much worse, meaning, that Haru would have ended up living in a basement or in a storeroom and forced to be a slave or something else that was truly horrific for a young man’s mind.

Not even once thinking about the possible scenarios, Haru woke up refreshed beside a sleeping Makoto, his heavy arms were wrapped around Haru’s slim waist. His face calm and almost cute as himself. Watching Makoto sleep would be a nice activity, but after he wakes up a beast in him appears and might devour the first thing it sees, literally.

As the boy tried to sit up he was pulled down immediately by the same arms that had been draped around him. Haru pushed the hand away, but it got a hold of him again with a little more force. It was impossible, it was like Makoto was a burdock.

_“Little boy!”_

Haru’s head shot to the room’s entrance. It sounded like Nagisa was searching for him, and it sounded urgent.

_"Little boy!!”_

The voice became louder, and stopped. Nagisa was now behind the door, he knocked on it gently. Haru panicked, he was naked with Makoto on a bed, surely that wouldn’t look good to those experienced and mildly perverted eyes. He tried to get up and out of the bed, but with no avail. The golden door knob turned and Nagisa stepped in.

“... Yo, sorry to intrude your post-coitus thingy, but man, you gotta try these. Oh shit, come on downstairs to the kitchen, Mako-chan ain’t gonna like it if he sees me here. I’ll wait for you. Be quick.” Nagisa brushed off the fact that both Haru and his boss were naked under the covers, and continued on with his “important” news. He soon left once he saw Makoto stir in the sheets, dipping the cracker into the raspberry jam jar, and left.

Haru felt dumbfounded as he watched Nagisa leave, mouth gaped, thinking what he must’ve thought when he saw them. Haru must tell him that it wasn’t what it looked like.

That cracker sure was tempting him, and so he decided to force himself out of the bed. After exiting the so called perv-zone, he took the same shirt he wore yesterday and pulled it over his small body, he could also raid the man's closet, but it would be unnecessary to him.

Makoto’s bedroom was as difficult as the owner of it himself as Makoto tried to pull Haru back to the covers, mumbling incoherent things and kissing the boy on the thighs. He shivered a bit, but still managed to leave the man to be awakened by himself and possibly reflect on what he did. That is, if he knew what he did.

—

"Yo, little shrimp you're too late!" Nagisa said, his mouth full of what were the crackers and jam. "Man, it was so good, but hey you know," he swallowed the contents, and looked around whispering with a low voice, "we still have cake, _huh.. huuuuh?_ " he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, you do not give anyone cake, you fucking shitface." Sosuke said nonchalantly as he entered the kitchen, standing beside a shivering Nagisa.

Nagisa gave out an awkward laugh, "Nahh, Sosuke, you know I would never do such a thing." His demeanor changed instantly, now standing completely still with Haru, who was quite calm about the ongoing situation. Calm as a Brit in a hurricane, though seeing Nagisa talk with his mouth full and seeing the mushy contents made him feel like he was with a… ohhh I can’t say it ;)

"Don't get pretty with me or I will get Rei to deal with your sneaky shit" Sosuke threatened and left the room, but before he left, he glared at Haru "I counted the cakes" he said, his voice low and firm and his finger pointed at the expressionless boy.

Sosuke’s fading footsteps on the marmor floor calmed Nagisa down, Haru found himself hiding behind the short man, though taller than him. It seems that Sosuke has the power to arouse some kind of fear within him.

“Oh, thank god he left. Now, let’s eat that cake—” Nagisa was about to open the gates of heaven when Haru decided to interfere that holy connection.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. I might get in trouble even if I don’t touch the cakes. Please don’t do it,” Haru said, tugging lightly at Nagisa’s sleeve. He unconsciously made puppydog eyes at Nagisa, who forfeited immediately.

“GOD! You are so cute!” Nagisa shouted and lifted Haru up, and hugged him with a crushing force.

“Please let go of him.” Makoto said, his voice was lax yet stern and his expression said the same. He casually walked and sat on a stool and took a banana from the fruit basket. “Haru-chan, come here,” Makoto said, smiling, he sounded loving as he asked his precious little thing over, but gave a strong disapproving glare at his subordinate.

“Well, I guess I’ll be leaving. Later, boss.” Nagisa’s head low, he did a little salute and left the kitchen. He left as quietly as possible, trying his best not to aggravate him.

Haru stood still, not hiding anymore behind the foul mouthed person, exposed now to Makoto. Makoto stared at Haru, the banana peeled.

“Haru, come here.” Now with much more power to his voice, Makoto ordered the boy to him, but his expression stayed lax and cool, he resembled a psychopath to Haru.

Finally moving beside Makoto, the man beckoned him to sit on his lap, because of the banana he was holding, he couldn’t do it himself. The boy climbed to his owner's lap and he was fed the banana.

The banana touched Haru’s lips, and he opened his mouth to take a bite from it, but as he was ready to bite it, Makoto slipped the yellow fruit out of his mouth. From Makoto’s point of view this looked erotic and he fighted the urge to slam that small body to the kitchen counter and, possibly, fuck him senseless. “Eat it good, Haru-chan.” Makoto whispered to Haru’s ear, smelling the boy from the neck as well.

Haru glared at Makoto, and blushed a little, knowing very well what he was thinking, because there was a huge and a proud tent pitched in his owner’s pants. He tried one more time eating the banana, but once again Makoto did the pull-out trick. It seemed to satisfy him in many levels.

“Can I please eat the banana? I haven’t had breakfast yet and I am starving,” Haru pleaded with a monotonic voice. They had a mexican stare-out when Makoto finally gave in, but…

He grabbed Haru by the chin and gave him a deep kiss. So deep, that it almost made Haru forget about everything. Lost in the desire, he closed his eyes and immersed, his hand grabbing onto Makoto’s pajamas. “Then entertain me this last time,” Makoto said with a wicked twist in his voice, immediately shoving the fruit back for the third time. It made Haru gag madly, and Makoto was taking joy out of it.

Haru’s small hands tried to push his hands away, but it proved to be useless. Makoto was chuckling now as Haru was still gagging and turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Makoto frowned and ended the boy’s bullying. He rubbed his back to ease out the harsh coughing. He felt no remorse in his actions.

Haru watched the man fearfully as he was handed the whole banana for him to eat in his own pace. He took it and was lifted off of Makoto’s lap. He realised, as he took the banana, that he was shaking, but Makoto did not seem to be interested. He watched him walk over to the fridge when a shrilling shout from upstairs followed by heavy stomping from the stairs.

Sosuke was loitering upstairs, near the stairs that were in the entrance hall and the kitchen, when he heard it. The fucking fridge. He warned Nagisa, or Haru, about the cakes, but it seemed that they did not listen to him once again. He let out a frustrated shout and stormed down stairs. He kicked the kitchen door open.

“FUUCK NAGIS— ohh shit… sorry, my b-bad” Sosuke shouted, but stopped as he saw the angry glare from Makoto, Haru was shaking in his chair and that meant something. So, it’d be best to leave. ASAP. But it turned out to be impossible.

Makoto left after Sosuke, but first told Haru to eat whatever he wanted. No remorse from earlier. Sosuke made it almost to the top of the stairs when Makoto followed him with high speed. He was pissed and it was written all over his face.

“You, come with me.” Makoto said, gritting his teeth and walked past Sosuke, to his office.

.

 

“Sit down.” Makoto sat down on his mahogany desk and indicated Sosuke to sit down with his palm.

This is where the dark side of this business comes up. A pissed off boss is never a good thing, but they were all used to it. Sosuke hesitated a bit, but sat down. This is no good. He watched his boss push himself off the desk and walk in front of him, all trace of “kindness” is gone, the beast has been awakened.

_*slap*_

Makoto slapped Sosuke, who remained calm and collective. He dared not to look his boss in the eyes.

_*slap*_

Another slap, this time much much stronger, followed by a harsh punch straight to the jaw. A sickening crack was heard and a painful grunt from Sosuke, but that didn’t stop him from moving to his abdomen. He pulled Sosuke up by the collar and landed another punch in the abdominal area with his hands and knees. After that, it was just a full beat-down from Makoto, but, that man wasn’t Makoto anymore.

.

 

“Makoto…” Haru whispered, remembering how angry Makoto looked when he left the kitchen. His train of thought stopped when his stomach growled, so he decided to do something with it and walked to the fridge. There was loads of food, but none of them appealed him. He closed the fridge, sighing.

“Haru? What’s wrong? Where’s Makoto?” Rei appeared out of the blue when the fridge door was closed. He saw the troubled expression from the boy and decided to keep company and probably ask him some questions.

Haru climbed back on the stool and looked at the banana peel “he left after Sosuke. I don’t know why, he just left.” It was surprising how defeated he looked after being here for just one day, but Makoto was the only reliable person in this household. The first person he saw first, so, Haru was like a small duckling, imprinted to Makoto.

Rei sighed and started making breakfast for Haru so that he would cheer up "I'm making you pancakes, after that, begins your studying. You may go outside for a small walk, but take someone with you. Check back in thirty, okay?”

It was amazing how Rei could still rant like a mother, maybe the tables are turning for Haru. For now, he decided to go for a walk, and take Nagisa with him or that red headed, who, if he recalled correctly, was Rin-rin?

“Then, I will go for a walk.”

“Don’t go too far.”

Haru nodded to Rei, who had turned his head to him just to make sure the boy heard it right. Yeah, walking outside would be the best for him. It was a nice clear and sunny day, perfect for little exploring around the house and its grounds. First, he had to find himself a chaperone. Who would he pick…

 _“Nagisaa where are you?”_ Haru thought, walking in the vast corridors of the huge mansion. For one person to find, it was extremely hard as the possibilities of him being in that room would be… “Nagisa…”

“Nagisa!” Haru shouted, but immediately became quiet when he heard someone grunting in a room right next to him. Another grunt and something fell, possibly a chair was being thrown.

_“FUCK”_

An angry shout came from the same room, it was Makoto who said it. Haru stepped closer, wanting to open the door. What would be revealed if he saw what was happening inside would truly traumatize him and completely destroy the image of them both. He reached his hand to the knob, but was stopped by someone.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t do that.” Nagisa said with a quiet voice, as if he understood more. Well, he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely find any time to write, but no worries, I got my inspiration back and will upload someday again. Maybe soon.  
> Anyway, may contain typos so I'll fix them if I see any. Tell me if you see any!

_“If I were you, I wouldn’t do that.” Nagisa said with a quiet voice, as if he understood more. Well, he did._

 

* * *

 

 

Haru faced Nagisa, who had his head held low, and gasped lightly as he stared at a fresh looking bruise on his right eye.

What had happened to him?

“Why?” Haru asked, eyes wide of the surprise.

“For your safety, you shouldn’t. Besides what are you doing here?” Nagisa’s usual brightness was gone and the mood got almost as dark as the bruise on his face. It frightened Haru a little.

He thought about what Nagisa had replied to his question, immediately linking the sentence with the bruise. He was not going to ask about the bruise on Nagisa’s face. Staring at Nagisa, Haru then decided to let it go, it probably wouldn’t have been worth his time. The outdoors would hold more things that would peak his interest and make him forget about this shady moment and possibly everything that had happened past these few days, even for a second.

 

-

 

“Whoa! Why are those roses black?” Haru shouted pointing at the big bush, amazed at their unnatural colour. He ran straight to them, but was afraid to smell them.

Nagisa chuckled at Haru’s ignorance, but he didn’t blame him on it since this was an unnatural gift from nature. “They’re not black, the colour’s just a bit too dark because of the special soil we have set for it. We even have to water these bastards separately with a water that has a certain PH level,  meaning it is a high maintenance individual piece of sh— oh,sorry."

Haru watched him and absorbed all the information he received. Even the small curse words that had slipped from Nagisa’s mouth.

They both walked in the sunny garden for hours. Haru wanted to see every single flower that has been planted in there and adored them for a good time whereas Nagisa watched him from a distance and felt happy that the boy was here, but his life was still a mystery to him and to everyone in the house.

Nagisa mustered up all his courage and decided to ask the question. He might get fired for this or something worse, but as nosy as he was he wanted to know where did this little thing originated from "you mind telling me how you ended up in here?" He had the patience to wait for an answer—  an answer is what he wanted to hear the most. It didn’t matter what he would get.

Haru enjoyed the time they were sharing in the garden. Nagisa had told him about the flowers and bushes and the poison ivy’s that have been tangled itselves to the trees far away, and that if he really was interested, then he could ask Rei about it more. Attempting the crossing the wall of poison ivy would hurt and was not recommended for such a small thing like Haru, but Haru didn’t have none of that and someday wanted to explore what was beyond the “walls”.

They were sitting on a low marmored staircase, which had long and wide steps, admiring the beautiful sunset before them when Nagisa had asked the inevitable question. Haru knew he didn’t belong to Nagisa or Rei or Rin, but to Makoto and telling them something that may be prohibited from telling is very risky for all of them, hell even Haru knew that, and he didn’t want him or anyone else to end up like Nagisa, if something like that were to ever happen to him or them.

“I was having dinner with my seven other siblings and grandparents, my parents were out for the day because of work so that they could buy some food. I had a big family, even some of my siblings died because of malnutrition and having another child missing didn’t bother them much, they couldn’t afford it. I, on the other hand, was sold when this big fat guy came to our town. He’d be looking for anything that would interest him and I happened to be that thing that interested him. Later on I was sold and passed on from family to family, none of them seemed to like me and that’s how I ended up being auctioned and then here. Ask Makoto for the rest, if there’s anything else hidden that I don’t know.”

Haru’s past didn’t amaze Nagisa, because he knew Haru would come from such background. The selling part didn’t make him happy, he looked down and placed him hand onto Haru’s shoulder to show support. Makoto might know more details about Haru’s past, but to get it out in the public would be like asking satan to tickle you with its scepter— impossible. Maybe?

The door behind them flew open “there you guys are. Haru, supper is ready, go eat. Nagisa, I want to talk to you.”

Haru laughed when he saw Rei wearing an apron over his professional looking suit. He looked like a worried mother, but the serious tone of voice silenced him and he quickly walked to the kitchen once Rei nodded his head towards inside the house.

Rei made sure that Haru wasn’t close to them and closed the door. He sat down beside Nagisa. “Nagisa, let me see your face. Makoto hit you hard, didn’t he?” He inspected Nagisa’s face more closer, turning his head side to side by the chin. “What did you do this time?”

Nagisa watched Rei rummage through the first aid kit “I asked some questions about the boy that’s all. Then he got mad and hulk smashed my face.” He hissed as Rei applied some alcohol to the cut lips and then placed a small band aid to it. Rei would always tend his wounds when something like this would happen. Rarely Rei was the one receiving the beating, maybe because of his intelligence or his common sense telling him when to stop.

“Don’t do anything that’ll get you hurt.” He said while softly caressing Nagisa’s bruised cheek bone, later falling to his lips. He gave a small peck to Nagisa and licked the corner of his mouth in a teasing manner and pulled away.

Nagisa pulled him back in a dominating kiss, but his lips reminded him of the damage and stopped. “Don’t tease me like that, you know what will happen to you, right?” He said, luring Rei back in for another kiss, this time it was more softer and gentler.

Rei smirked, his hand went up to Nagisa’s nape, and so did Nagisa’s to Rei’s. He left Nagisa’s lips alone in fear that he’d make the wound more worse and decided to instead attack his neck, licking and sucking the tasty skin. It had a soapy flavour, maybe Nagisa had taken a bath in the morning. “Your skin tastes good, i can’t get enough of it.” He moved to the other side and did the same, leaving a few hickeys here and there.

“Hey hey don’t go Hannibal on me, Rei!” Nagisa shouted at Rei, pushing him away but soon succumbed to the pleasure the megane was giving him. His hand moved to Rei’s back and clawed at the fabric a little, Rei was starting to unbutton his shirt, moving lower after the next button was opened.

Rei massaged Nagisa’s perky nipple and sucked on the other one earning small gasps and moans from his partner. He felt immense pride as Nagisa clawed his back, according to his calculations Nagisa was extremely aroused, sometimes when too aroused, Nagisa would get violent and demanding, but it didn’t bother him. He’d do whatever for Nagisa, but pleasure was one of the things he’d wanted to be in control of. “I’ll do whatever I want, Nagisa.” Rei looked up to Nagisa’s cloudy eyes and answered him, his voice full of possession and need. He then started unbuckling Nagisa’s belt and quickly freed the hidden erection that was under the fabrics.

Nagisa’s head lulled back at the immense pleasure he was feeling when his name rolled from Rei’s mouth, and when his painful erection was freed. “S-suck me.” He demanded, his one hand now on Rei’s head, pulling the strands as he made his order.

“Easy now, little one, I’ll give it to you.” Rei pulled himself up to whisper into Nagisa’s ear while stroking his rock hard dcik vigorously. He was enjoying how his lover was trashing himself on the porch. The location may seem a bit off, but these two had done it everywhere. The boss had no idea about this ordeal, and he didn’t have to.

Rei teased Nagisa’s hole and slowly stuck a finger in there “it’s hot” he whispered to his ear, pushing his finger in deeper, massaging the insides. His jerking became more slower and the attention was now on Nagisa’s bum. Rei let go of Nagisa’s shaft and pulled his hips a little closer to the edge of the step and started sucking on him.

Rei had now two fingers in his partner and clearly Nagisa was coming close.

Near his peak, Nagisa made the face, but all the action stopped when Rei impatiently ripped his buckle open and pushed himself in him.

They both held back their voices, grunting. Nagisa almost screamed but quickly remembered that Haru may be nearby or someone else. Rei watched Nagisa’s expression closely, still calculating in his head even though he knew what made him feel good.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei’s neck and hugged him tightly as Rei started thrusting into him.

Rei dropped his head to Nagisa’s shoulder and continued on stronger. After a while he lifted Nagisa up and leaned him to a nearby pole.

“More.. ah, more!” Nagisa said straight to Rei’s ear, he began to claw at Rei’s back again, coming close to the end.

The way Nagisa had said those words made Rei thrust like an animal and they both came at the same time. Nagisa bit his lower lip and ground his hips with Rei, and Rei gripped onto Nagisa’s hips with a bruising force.

He laid Nagisa on the floor and helped him freshen up, cleaning him with a napkin and then buttoned himself up.

They sat on the porch for a while, Nagisa’s head resting on Rei’s shoulder.

“Should we go check on Haru?” Nagisa panted as he stood up to zip up his pants.

  
“Yes, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this?
> 
> Of course it's not gonna be fully about these two hhaahah... No, seriously.
> 
> I love every single one of you!
> 
> Thank you! ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡


	7. Valentine's Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early until it's actually 14th) Valentine's Day!!!! Any typos will get corrected (if any one of us points it out)
> 
> Also noticed, that I can't publish chapters on the future.

Typical for Valentines day, people give and receive chocolate from their friends, loved ones or co workers.  This means Haru will get some. Chocolate, I mean.

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto was preparing himself for a new day in his room, casual clothes would do well for now. He wore on a loose, light beige shirt with short sleeves and black jeans that fit his perfect, not too muscular legs perfectly, and hair styled a little messy. He checked himself out one last time before leaving his room to find his cute little monster.

Haru was daydreaming at his favorite getaway-- the pond. He wasn't aware what day it was today because his parents never told him, neither his other siblings, but Makoto had set it in his mind that Haru would remember forever what Valentines day is.

He dipped his hand to the water and clenched it in a fist to feel the cool water flow between his fingers. There wasn't anything that he could do at the house, except clean, but that was the maids job and he was sure that if he started cleaning something would be bound to break.

"Haru." Makoto emerged from the bushes a couple of feet away from the said boy. He smiled as his eyes fell upon the figure of the boy's, and his haven, fingers gliding through the tensed surface of water. Seeing the boy so calm made him calm, too, but after that that calmness would turn into deep, yearning lust.

"Oh, you're here" Haru pointed, not bothering to get up and greet his "father".

Makoto walked beside Haru and sat beside him, letting his hand casually fall on the boy’s lower back. When Haru didn’t attempt to move the hand off him, Makoto rubbed him with his thumb. “You’re ignoring me. Is it the teen hormones?” He laughed, ready to be hit. But he didn’t hit him. Haru ignored him.

“I like this” Haru hummed and retracted his hand from the water and rested his head on them, first crossing them under his head.

Makoto lowered his head near his ear “like what?” He purred to Haru’s ear and nuzzled his head to his neck, his caressing becoming aggressive as each moment passed. Haru’s clean scent made him so ready for Haru, it was irresistible. He started off with licking and sucking the boy’s neck, moving slowly to the nape, nipping it once in a while.

Sparkly feeling coursed through Haru’s lower back to his nape and he flinched. He wasn’t surprised about the sudden contact as he was used to it, Makoto would insist on Haru sleeping beside him every night and cuddle. Sometimes the cuddles would go a bit too far, but Haru would know when to stop him. He arched his back as Makoto’s hand slid under his shirt, fingers barely touching the skin, enhancing the feel.

Haru was enjoying how carefully Makoto touched him. But it was too gentle for him to dismiss this as craving for attention “M-Makoto.” This was going a bit too far for Haru’s liking so he tried to ease the older male’s actions by gently pushing him off.

That didn’t work, moreover it made Makoto more excited. He flipped Haru over so that he was on his back “Do you know what day it is today?” He smiled, pinning the boy’s hands above his head. The look on Haru’s face made Makoto smile.

Haru was shocked that today his usual way of brushing the male off didn’t work. It made things worse.

“Makoto what are you doing?” Haru tried to free his hands but it was useless.

The brunet male smirked above the boy and once again let his hand under Haru’s shirt, but this time he’d make sure he got what he wanted. “Today is Valentine’s day.” He adjusted Haru’s legs above his bent ones and slowly started grinding his semi hard-on on Haru’s clothed bottom.

Haru moaned at the bold way of approach. “So? What does that mean?” He looked the other way, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

Makoto’s hip movements got a tad faster and more aggressively pressed harder to satisfy his greedy lust. “It means it’s time.” He saw as Haru’s expression went from aroused to frightened as he understood the meaning behind those words.

Makoto proceeded to remove Haru’s pants with vigor and licked his lips as the boy’s creamy skin was exposed along the way. The boy didn’t provide that much struggle to the man, as the he had expected so, but after years of sexual tension, and yearning from the man, Haru felt he was ready. The foreign feeling he had inside him for years all erupted and he felt happy. He smiled and wrapped his legs around Makoto.

“This is what I’ve always wanted.” Haru smiled even more brighter. His hands were still held above his head because of Makoto’s distrust. He thought that the boy was only tricking him with sweet words and a pretty smile so that he’d get distracted and break free of his hold and run away. The last one might be exaggeration.

The surprised male stopped undressing himself and stared at the cutest boy he ever had laid his eyes upon. He was smiling, the boy was smiling at him. It was a totally different atmosphere when Haru smiled and it was elation that Makoto felt in his heart. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he saw Haru smile at him, he had only seen him do so when he himself was not around. The smile in front of him said that he was happy, and soon satisfied. He’d never let the boy sleep tonight.

“You have caused an uprising in my pants with that face of yours. You better be prepared.” Makoto lowered himself to whisper in Haru’s ear as he removed the final clothing that separated them. “Can I trust you enough to free your hands?”

Haru squeezed his calves on Makoto’s back and bit his lower lip to provoke the older male to proceed. He waited for a reaction as Makoto watched him with hunger, and immediately attacked his collarbone. Makoto’s hands were jerking the boy off while Haru’s hands were wrapped around Makoto, occasionally clawing the back as the newfound feeling made his hips thrust against the hand. He wanted more, “let’s go inside, this place is a bit…”

“Not so fast, baby boy, we are doing it right here right now” Makoto purred, continuing his conquering to the boy’s chest.

Haru mewled and arched his back to reach his goal faster, at the same time accepting the place they were in, his hips thrusting against Makoto, but the older male wasn’t ready to see his precious one cum yet. Enjoying the moment and the scene he was watching made him want to prolong the act, maybe he’d never let the boy cum.

“I want it” Haru hugged Makoto and moaned it to his ear with the most seductive tone he mustered. He knew pretty well what could set his partner off. He knew he was playing with fire.

“Ohh my god Haru!” Makoto yelled, “you are gonna get in trouble if you talk to me like that,” he continued with a lower tone of voice and jerked the boy off with vigor as a response.

The face Haru had as the pleasure explosion he craved for was attained. He rested his head on the ground, still high off his very first orgasm. “How did that feel, good?” Makoto smirked. Makoto kissed Haru on the forehead and slipped his index finger, lubed up with the boy’s sperm, into Haru’s entrance.

—

Makoto’s green eyes screamed of lust as he stared at dark blue eyed boy. His hand cupped Haru’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin ever so slightly. He wanted to make sure that Haru would most definitely be ready and thoroughly made the boy ready for him.

“I’m going in.”

How long had he waited for this moment? In Makoto’s eyes, and eternity. Yes, he could have taken the boy right after the purchase, but something in him told him that he had to wait. Four years later, and on a Valentine's day, a very special holiday also, he finally gets to have Haru for himself completely.

He poked his stiff shaft at the entrance and began to push in. “Take a deep breath, you’re doing good. Just relax” Makoto cooed as he thrust inside the velvety cave. Soon they’ll be joining themselves and form a beast with two backs, and the thought of it, still, made Makoto elated. Emptiness in his heart was now filled with joy, and at the moment: lust, ever since that boy had come to his life.

Haru felt the same, but was shy to admit it.

“I-it hurts a bit. M-Mako—” Haru trashed under his joined partner, which made things little difficult on Makoto’s side.

“Don’t move, you’ll hurt yourself. Take a deep breath,” Makoto swept some of Haru’s hair out of his face and shared a brief moment in silence, not even the slightest move, and continued.

Once all of Makoto was in the boy, he waited for him to adjust to his size. In the meantime Makoto constantly reassured of Haru’s comfortability.

“I’m going to move now is that okay?” The older male asked, he certainly did look like he was about to descend to the abyss, where self control is unknown.

Haru looked at their connection and blushed, even satisfied. He only had to make a couple of adjusts on his legs and he’d be ready to go. “Yeah, now.” He helped Makoto start with a small grind against him.

“Then, hold onto me tight, Haru” with a smirk on his face and a warning, he began their coitus with a powerful and a possessive series of thrusts. Seeing the boy moan and every once in a while shout as his spot got stimulated almost made him release himself. But that was something he wouldn’t allow of himself, yet.

Makoto made sure he’d shower his little one with all the attention he deserves while doing the do, from gentle caresses to rough kisses all over him. Haru was spoiled, but he also wanted to give some kind of response and decided to do so by slowly getting courage to tell Makoto what felt good and what tactics hurt him, and of course he’d scratch his back if something was unbearably good, so good that he couldn’t say anything.

They both focused solely on the feeling of each other. How Makoto really pounded into him, and how Haru received him. A match made in heaven is what this was. The sight that they both saw in each other was something beautiful in their minds, something unforgettable. Haru made a silent promise to never forget this moment, no matter what.

Both reaching their ends soon, Makoto decided to spice things up a bit for their first time: he lifted the boy up on his lap and let him ride him to see how really he wanted release.

Haru hugged Makoto in fear of falling, “Makoto this is impossible let’s do it the way—” he protested.

A mere laugh and a slap on his bum is what he got back “c’mon, you can do it. I believe in you.” Makoto gave instructions along the way.  “Okay, I won’t tease you anymore. This may hurt a little” He warned and gave his all for their first climax together.

The clawing continued, thighs bruised with finger marks and two persons making love. Everything was perfect. Both males collapsed on the grass that was completely flattened from their previous activity.

“So?” The brunet asked, smirking as the shy boy sat facing his back to him.

“What?” Haru glanced him sideways, not bothering to turn completely. Maybe once he’s calmed down. He got pulled down, specifically on top of his new lover’s chest. He had the chance to really get to feel the rock hard muscles and admire them.

“Come here.”

Haru wondered if the pond had any fish in it. As a test he dipped his hand in, the first time he came here that thought never came up to him. Nothing poked his fingers.

“Happy Valentine’s day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all connected ;)  
> Connected as in this special is an important key to the future.  
> and connected as in dickbutt
> 
> Am I a bad person for writing this kind smut?
> 
> [24.2.2015: In this bonus Haru is about 13-14-years-old and in the "normal" ones he's like 12 or something.  
> I don't want anyone to be misunderstood.. yeah]


	8. Actually chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto: this ain't right

By the time Rei and Nagisa made back to the kitchen, Haru had already finished his meal, waiting in his seat with a disgusted face.

 

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Nagisa asked, a bit flustered of his overthinking-ness. He was a bit paranoid about _that..._ but what if he had heard their coitus when they were doing outside.

 

"I heard... N—Nothing." Haru looked at the two men with slight disgust and dropped his gaze to the empty plate in front of him. He might have heard something when Rei and Nagisa were outside, he was getting bored waiting for them so he wanted back to see if Rei had anything serious to talk about so he could then drag both back to kitchen.

 

Nagisa picked on Haru’s expression and laughed, "ohhh, don’t worry about that kid, you'll be doing the same thing with Mako-chan. It'll be hot and awesome." Nagisa squealed and left the room, leaving Rei to stand in the kitchen with the little boy.

 

They both felt awkward, more on Rei’s side. "You know that that won't happen to you, right?" Rei asked quietly, but it wasn't for the boy, and went after Nagisa confused.

 

Sitting in his spot, the tall chair, Haru's mind wandered to the garden and the beautiful flowers, and then to what Nagisa just said. He wondered what that meant. He got scared for a second because of how he heard Nagisa scream, how it sounded painful. It did not sound hot and awesome to him.

 

"Why did you say stuff like that in front of a kid?" Rei whisper-yelled at Nagisa. Although Nagisa knew what the boy had coming, but that didn't stop Rei from worrying.

 

"The boy knows his destiny, we just have to prepare him mentally. Planting tiny seeds into his head to get him think, to prepare him when the time comes so he wouldn't run away, yanno?" Nagisa quirked, winking at the blue haired man.

 

Rei gave up, there's nothing that can stop Nagisa from doing what he does best: manipulation. He might as well join him on the mission impossible. Except it's not impossible.

 

"Fine, I'll join you, but you do the talking, I want to be the freeloader"

 

* * *

 

Sosuke was on the boy’s mind now. Haru hadn’t seen the man for two days, but he sometimes wondered what he was up to. Makoto looked mad, too, when he walked after him. Haru had noticed his bruised hands that same night, asking what happened to them but the male refused to answer.

 

Then came the door.

 

What was behind it? He remembered hearing faint slaps and grunts of pain, but would it possibly be him?

 

No, he said in his mind, but didn't completely shut off the idea. Haru took an apple from the fruit basket and sat back on his chair, taking small bites from the red fruit.

 

“Hey boy, how are ya?” someone asked behind him, a little too quiet to be heard properly. Sosuke.

 

Haru turned around. Speak of the devil, he said in his mind. His eyes widened for a second as he laid his eyes upon those teal eyes, and the skin around it, they were bruised to no end, which scared the boy.

 

Makoto came behind Haru, smiling as he saw his little treasure. He asked how the boy was, but was answered with silence. He ignored the gesture, blaming it on the child’s tiredness.

 

"If he's that tired we better get to bed soon", he thought, showing a very mischievous smile on the outside.

 

Sosuke saw how his boss was smiling, and immediately knew what he had in his mind. Deciding not to want any drama, he soon walked out of the kitchen, unavailable to talk to the boy.

 

Haru saw the defeated face Sousuke had, how he was walking away from him, he didn't want to stand there and leave him, knowing that he was hurt. Anything would be fine.

 

Haru finally got the courage to go after Sousuke, leaving Makoto waiting in the kitchen. Oh no, he was not mad at all.

 

"Are you okay?" Haru's meek voice asked as he grabbed the tanned man's sleeve.

 

"I'm okay, little boy. Thank you for caring for me. I appreciate it" Sousuke answered, smiling with that bruised face. He truly appreciated his thoughtfulness, but now was not the time. "You better get back to Makoto before he drags you to bed", he gave a final laugh before heading to his room upstairs.

 

Night came and everyone in the mansion was sleeping. Not a sound could be heard in the hallways, except from one. Faint moans resonated from a room. It was Haru.

 

In the master bedroom Makoto had Haru on the bed, not tied, and was pleasuring his property with kisses all over that smooth, young skin. He started from the boy's head, giving him light kisses to his face. Forehead, eyes, nose and chin. He dared not to kiss on the lips, yet.

 

Moving down from Haru’s face to his chest, he kissed his collarbones while Makoto's hands were wandering from the boy’s abdomen to his thighs. The boy wanted to protest, but was afraid of him facing the same destiny as Makoto’s subordinates.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this, Makoto thought. After all, the boy was too young. This was not what he desired at the moment. At the moment he wanted to help this boy grow physically and mentally. Things like these should be done when both of us really desire it. He picked up on Haru’s discomfort.

 

“Too young” Makoto whispered and let his head fall to Haru’s chest. He couldn’t bear handling the responsibility of him taking his precious boy’s innocence. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry, maybe we should wait.”

 

Haru caught his breath as he saw the older man walking away from him, holding his head. “This is my chance to leave!” Haru shot up from the bed and ran to his room. All of his necessities were in his room, so he could coop in there as long as he wanted. He proceeded with his nightly routines and after that flopped on his bed. He wasn’t exactly sure what made Makoto act like that. The boy had seen and done things unimaginable for his age so it was not so traumatising experience for him. He was not annoyed by Makoto’s actions, but relieved somehow. After a deep analysis, he decided to let it go and fell asleep.


End file.
